Subliminal Protector
by Doreiku
Summary: Sequel to Paternal Protector. Daisuke is faced with his own coping method. However, it is not a coveted protection. Forced to grit his teeth from this curse, Daisuke breaks. Psychological Content, Horror, Angst, Dub-con, Incest, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Paternal Protector. Not for the kind hearted. This will have about five or six chapters and will be updated once a week.

Warnings: Psychological Horror and Gay Sex

* * *

Dark was gone. That man was gone. In what seemed like seconds to his traumatized brain, safety existed. Daisuke would have missed Dark, but found the correlation between that _monster _and his blood brother too great to cherish or grieve. It was exactly how it started... Dark appeared... the man appeared... Dark disappeared, the man disappeared.

The thief that had tried to protect him through this whole ordeal was gone. Though he didn't need protection anymore. Daisuke could not remember what had happened; why he needed protection, or even who this man was he kept seeing in his dreams. He only knew that with every peek at that demented face, his soul screamed in revolt and pled for some savior. But the knowledge that everything was over and done with eased his mind. Not exactly knowing what had happened, yet knowing it would never happen again. Ignorance was bliss.

Daisuke found himself lying in bed trying to blotch out the familiar moans from the room next to his. Living with Satoshi was fun, at least until the renovations in his own home were complete, but Niwa discovered within the first week that it was not at all peaceful. Takeshi slept over nearly every night; subsequently, Daisuke suffered through every night. He didn't understand why pictures of bloody, nude people floated in his head when the two were busy in their room.

It probably had something to do with his nonchalance of being safe. He didn't care for it as much, though his mind told him it was very sacred to him before. But before what?

_I love you..._

Daisuke couldn't discern the voice. It was on the tip of his tongue, but nothing came out.

_Ah, Daisuke..._

"Mm... Satoshi, you could try moaning a little." A voice, definitely Takeshi's husky voice, droned from the room next door.

_You do that again.... I'll strangle you._

Hiwatari's light whisper echoed through Niwa's room, accompanied by panting and high pitched creaking of the bed, "Niwa will hear us."

"It's okay, he's pro'lly asleep. An' it feels like I'm fucking a dead person right now. Move your hips a lil'."

_You're so ready…_

That voice in his head... and those horrid pictures... Why were they there? What was he trying to remember?

"Nm... Happy?" Satoshi caustically remarked; even during sex he was defiant.

Takeshi sighed loudly, "Fine. That just means I'll have to fuck it out of you."

_I don't remember…_

The bed squeaking grew heavier, and from that noise Satoshi's held back moans were unleashed, "T-that's... too hard."

_Daisuke, you're my..._

... ...

Niwa woke in a puddle of tears and forgotten memories. He couldn't remember when he had succumbed to sleep, but he knew he was close to figuring this out. The voice sounded sexual in some areas, in others violent. Perhaps, he'd been in a relationship with someone and it didn't work out. That wouldn't make sense, though. Not with the overwhelming feeling of defeat when that voice resounded.

It was something he forgot to protect himself from. But now he didn't need protection, the threat was over- whatever it was- and his curiosity unlocked methods for his memories to be rekindled.

Wiping his eyes, Daisuke got up from the bed and tip-toed quietly to the bathroom. The two wouldn't be up yet. They wouldn't get up for another hour or so. Niwa washed his face and climbed down the twirling stairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, Satoshi stood at the stove, cooking an omelet, from what it looked like.

"Hey, Hiwatari..." Daisuke sat at one of the chairs circling the island table.

"Sorry. Was I being too loud?" Satoshi asked, serving Niwa the omelet he was just preparing, and then took out two more eggs.

"No. I was more focused on this voice in my head..."

"What?" Hiwatari faced his friend. This was the first he heard of a 'voice'.

"It only happens when you two are... involved..." Daisuke noticed the way Satoshi's eyes widened- just for a second- and his pale complexion flushed. And suddenly Niwa was hit with the thought that Hiwatari wasn't talking about last night.

"...Oh." The teenager muttered, and was about to begin an explanation when Daisuke cut him off.

"I-I mean, I don't mind, or anything. And you could be l-louder... I barely pay attention as it is."

Shaking his head and muttering to himself, something about that 'damn reporter', Hiwatari furthered their conversation to the more important topic, "What about this... voice?

"Well it's an older male... He says things like 'I love you' but also says 'I'll strangle you.'... It doesn't make much sense. I was just about to remember too... I have a feeling I've heard it before."

Satoshi stared at the boy in complete incredulity. Daisuke hadn't mentioned anything of his father since that day... He figured the boy just didn't want to bring it up. Though, he really just forgot it. Something so traumatic... he erased it from his memories, and now he wanted those memories back.

"You could be dreaming." Hiwatari breathed, turning back to his omelet.

"No." Daisuke stated adamantly. "I feel.... miserable when I hear it. It can't be a dream. This voice means something."

"You don't know that for sure."

Niwa heard the slight tone of deception in his friend's voice, "Do you know anything about this?"

Hiwatari didn't answer. He didn't want to lie to his friend, and at the same time didn't want to hurt him.

"You do. Who is he?" Daisuke pled, "I need to know! He's in my head; I don't know how to get him out!"

"Niwa... It would do more damage than healing. I'm not going to be the one to ruin you."

"I'm begging you. What does he have to do with me? Did we have a relationship before?" Niwa shouted, standing from his seat.

"Niwa, please don't ask me." Satoshi's voice seemed weak and seconds from breaking.

"Tell me. Please. It's cruel to hide this from me. There's something important that I can't remember. It's something I should have never forgotten... You can't possibly know what that's like."

"Fine..." Satoshi took a long breath. It did nothing to calm his inner turmoil, "Your father."

There was a long, silent pause. Then Daisuke broke out in laughter. His friend only stared in concern. This wasn't the reaction he expected.

The mirth died quickly, replaced with anger. "Are you trying to mess with me? I don't have a dad."

"Every human has a mother and father." Hiwatari said, ignoring Daisuke's maddening look, "You're visiting your mom today, correct? Ask her about 'Kosuke'. I know you won't like to hear it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, but thanks, I guess."

... ...

Daisuke arrived at his house, noticing that no reconstruction had started yet. Stepping out of the limo, Satoshi's vehicle which he borrowed on days like these, Niwa walked up the front steps. "Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Everything looked the same; no furniture out of place, no dish or painting. If the reconstruction wasn't happening yet, why had Emiko forced him out of the house? He recalled Satoshi's words. "Kosuke?"

"Up here!" A masculine voice called back. Daisuke's mind halted. Just because the man shared the same name, didn't mean _he _was the voice. Just because that voice sounded so much like his voice....

As he climbed the stairs, each step calculated and predetermined- the one thing he could control right now- Daisuke tried to process what was happening.

Who was Kosuke? Why did it sound so... familiar?

Daisuke peeked into a room he heard the voice... A man with black spiky hair was coming towards him. He looked so familiar...

"Do you need help with-" The man stood in the hallway, a few feet from Daisuke. They both froze.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Daisuke asked hurriedly.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you hated me! I-I've been getting help, I swear! It won't ever happen again." The man rushed up to Daisuke, preparing to hug him though his efforts were denied as the boy side stepped him.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

In a hurt tone, the man looked to the ground with despair, "Daisuke, you're my son."

* * *

So this is the sequel... Is it coming out okay so far? Thoughts, comments, concerns, please. And kudos to Shorty Carter!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Attempted body mutilation, Violent language, Molestation, Incest

In a flash those words triggered what he had forgotten. He immediately wished they were never discovered. Sleepless nights that he wished he were dead rose from lost memories. Nights this man, his "father", used him. Nights he was molested. Those horrid nights filled with pain and ... that disgusting feeling of coal grating.... That last act of betrayal, Emiko witnessing it. After that he refused counseling and eventually ... these memories were suppressed.

Daisuke stared at the man before him, this "Kosuke". "What are you doing here!" Fear stricken, Niwa backed away, slowly traveling towards his old room.

"E-Emiko said it would be alright to stay here... She said that you were getting help, too." Kosuke followed his son down the hall, slightly deterred by the pure hatred in his eyes. "I didn't know you were coming today-"

"Get away from me." Daisuke effectively dashed into his room, quickly locking the door before that man could enter and...

Looking around, the boy put memories with the surroundings. The light he turned on when he first witnessed that disgusting man. The doorway he stood near... Daisuke quickly moved away, standing in the middle of the room. His bed on his left sent memories flooding back. Takeshi laughing at something Kosuke had left behind; his father raping him that last night.

Takeshi... Daisuke forced his mind to focus on the present things. Takeshi was at Satoshi's... Satoshi could get him. He needed protection. Niwa recalled all those months that he felt nothing towards safety... And realized that it wasn't that he didn't need it, but that he gave up. There was no use whining for something that was never going to happen.

Niwa saw a telephone next to a couch in his room. Picking it up, he dialed Satoshi's number with shaking hands. "H-Hiwatari... Please... Help me..."

... ...

"I'm not going to hurt you, Daisuke." The man's voice reverberated through the child's room. Kosuke sat on the floor against his son's door, Daisuke preferring to be nowhere near that door. "I thought you really didn't hate me... But you just forgot... I guess now you remember, though..."

"You're the bastard that did this to me." Daisuke murmured, sitting against his closet, rolled in a ball.

"I love you, Daisuke. I would never hurt you." And his voice really sounded like he was telling the truth.

Niwa gave a hysterical laugh. "I will never love you."

"Really?" Kosuke's calmness seemed to waver. The man stood and left, his heavy foot falls signaling his leave.

Daisuke sighed, wiping tears from his eyes, when the sudden steps were back along with a clinking at the door. He couldn't believe it. Niwa backed into the furthest corner of the room, watching the lock slowly turn. In seconds the door swung open and the man, that horrible beast, stood there.

Cringing in fear, the boy started hyperventilating, groping for anything he could use as a weapon.

"You'll never love me?" Kosuke asked, "Then it doesn't matter what I do to you..."

"Daisuke!" Satoshi called from down stairs.

"I'm in my roo-"

Kosuke hastily closed the bedroom door and locked it, using a master key of sorts. "We only have a few minutes together..."

The man approached Daisuke, snatching his hands and capturing his lips. Niwa instantly bit down on his father's tongue, struggling out of the strong arms holding him. "So you're feisty now... That's alright, I like it rough."

Kosuke threw Niwa onto the bed beside them, crawling on top in one fluid movement.

"Get off of me!"

The door started thudding against a heavy weight ramming it. "Daisuke. Talk to me."

"Hiwata-"

The man placed his mouth on his child's. His hands cleaved into Niwa's shoulders, forcing cooperation. Daisuke laid there, his father's tongue in his mouth, bile rising in his throat- wanting nothing more than to vomit right now. One of the man's hands crawled under Niwa's shirt, caressing his tight stomach and seductive nipples.

Finally the door slammed open, and Kosuke was dragged off of him. Daisuke was vaguely aware of Satoshi's presence... and someone else... maybe Takeshi... and was oddly interested in the way the floor seemingly floated up to him, only to realize he was falling.

... ...

"D-Daisuke? Honey, what are you doing here?" Emiko addressed Hikari with a different tone. Though not so vulgar as usual, as he was carrying her son. "What happened?"

"He remembers everything. Perhaps if you speak to Kosuke now, he will explain."

Hiwatari didn't bother watching Emiko race up the stairs, ransacking the house for her husband. He could only imagine what was going to happen.

... ...

"What the hell was that?" Takeshi asked once they were safely moving away from the house.

"Don't say anything to Niwa."

"B-but, wasn't that his dad?"

"He has a neurotic disorder... He doesn't even realize what he's doing."

"But still! Is that why Dai's staying with us?"

"Yes. He is staying with me because of the situation. It's been nearly three months already."

"Since?"

"Kosuke raped him."

... ...

"Where is he!" The man yelled at Emiko, waking to see her at his side instead of Daisuke, "He's mine!"

"Kosuke! C'mon, come back. You haven't done this in-" Emiko pled. And though strong arms grasped her in threatening manner, she did not even think about giving her son's whereabouts.

"He belongs to me. Daisuke is mine." Kosuke declared boldly. Emiko witnessed the horrendous possessiveness, pretending that this wasn't her husband. Wasn't the child's father.

"I hate to do this to you..." Emiko muttered and slammed Kosuke against the wall with unrestrained power. The man rubbed his head, groaning in pain, yet looked up with innocent eyes.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Emiko began crying, cuddling into his arms, "E-Emiko, what happened?"

... ...

"Daisuke?"

He heard the voice, yet couldn't see the owner. Shaking his head groggily, Daisuke sat up, finding himself in his bed at Satoshi's house, and the person talking to him none other than said friend.

"How are you feeling?" Satoshi asked, rubbing his friend's head, though his actions were hesitant and light. He did not want to hurt the boy; physically or mentally.

"I'm.... I feel disgusting." He could feel the torment and pain leak through his bland heart, effectively dousing him in depravity. Instantly, the boy shot up, stripping his shirt and started on his pants. "I need to be clean."

Hiwatari stopped his friend and took him by the hand, escorting him to the bathroom. "It's fine to bathe... But at least go into the respected facility."

Daisuke stood in front of the mirror, staring at his semi-naked form. Thoughts of being defiled flashed into his mind. This body was held by its father. It had been molested countless times and screamed for mercy even more so.

Why was he being targeted? Why did that monster wish to distort him more? Why did he remember?

Satoshi was right. Knowing didn't help in the least.

"Do you want to watch me as well?" The boy whispered crudely in a pained voice that reverberated his sickness.

"Daisuke, I would never." Satoshi sincerely spoke. Niwa was the epitome of light and everything brilliant, even with his innocence and trust no longer intact. He would always care for and love him. "Can I trust you not to do anything rash?"

The boy abruptly laughed, a cold chilling laughter, "The only 'rash' thing I can do right now is use too much shampoo."

Having Satoshi leave the room, Daisuke stripped entirely. Digging into his wounds, Daisuke recalled Kosuke again. Remembering those repugnant hands on him, around him. It was as though he were a tiny bacteria cell and that man was the universe. Everything he did echoed his madness. The universe wasn't at fault for the crime of a single cell. The blame was on the cell.

Like now, Daisuke felt like if he could stare at his wretched body long enough, it would begin to disintegrate. The purest form of nirvana; freedom from pain and suffering. Though even if his form decomposed, his soul would still bear the mark of sin.

Once in the shower, water scalding hot, skin seemingly tinged a permanent dark pink, Daisuke began scrubbing his skin. The nastiness residing under that first layer refused to expel. No matter the temperature or force used to exercise his own body, he was still possessed by some demon.

Why was he so dirty?

Why did he allow that man to sully him?

A simple shower was no longer so simple. As Daisuke lowered the washcloth, a sudden feeling of abhorrence pervaded his mind. He looked down at his stark naked manhood. The feeling escalated to the point where he exited the shower to relieve himself.

Quickly, he looked in the mirror and found what he sought. Daisuke didn't know why it was there. No one in the house shaved, or at least he assumed Satoshi didn't need to, for he was always as smooth as a baby. A four bladed razor sat inside, looking at him. Seducing him.

The boy picked it up, sitting himself on the closed toilet, and thought about how to do this. Kosuke only wanted him because of this. If it were gone, there would be no reason for suffering so much. It only acted as a reminder of that man's sick excursions.

He placed it as close to the base of the shaft as possible and slowly slid it against his skin. It hurt, that was definite. But it also relieved a part of him. A line of blood seeped from his skin as tears escaped his eyes. If this could provide the slightest bit of confidence that he would never live through that again, he would make any sacrifice.

The blade sharply bit into him so much that the thought of bleeding to death afterwards comforted Daisuke. With his life force bleeding out of himself, the anguish and disbelief fled. But the eternal feeling of betrayal and disgust never left. This body was used and tarnished past recognition. This body deserved to be cremated. Turning into a eunuch would only be half of what it owed.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi's voice suddenly called, the interruption breaking a bit of Niwa's resolve, "Are you alright?"

He would have to speed up the process if this was to be done now. The blade cleaved into his skin harsher as several knocks on the bathroom door resounded. Startled by the noise, Daisuke jumped, causing the razor to take an unexpected turn. The boy screamed and instantly reprimanded himself. Though it was too late. Satoshi barged through the door.

Hiwatari didn't stall two seconds before wrestling the blade from Niwa's shaking hands. Upon forcing the weapon out of Daisuke's hands, Satoshi threw it into the bathtub, grabbed a towel and held it against the boy's groin. The wounds were too much to stop from several minutes of applying pressure.

"Takeshi." The reporter hovered near the door in record time. Takeshi assessed the situation, taking a bit more time than Hiwatari. He noticed his boyfriend groping Niwa's thing... Then one second later, the reporter realized the bloody razor in the shower had caused this. "9-1-1."

Hearing the order, Takeshi raced to the phone in their bedroom, dialing quickly. "We need an ambulance at ---"

Hiwatari listened, upon noting that the information was correct, he turned his attention back to the delusional boy in front of him. "Daisuke. What do you think you're doing?"

"Why did you stop me!" The boy shrieked, grabbing for the razor. Satoshi's hand clutched his though, the other still holding a now blood soaked towel to his injury. "His hands are still on me! He's touching me and he won't stop!"

"Daisuke! Kosuke is not here. You won't see him for the rest of your life."

"No... No, no, no..." Niwa calmed down in a deranged silence.

"What are you saying 'no' about?" Satoshi asked, lowering the boy to sit on the toilet seat.

"You don't understand." He mumbled quietly, "We have a connection. I might as well get used to it."

With firm resolve, Niwa spoke louder, "Hold me."

"Daisuke, you're bleeding." Satoshi reminded a bit confused and startled at the request.

"Pain makes me feel good anyway. The more I scream, the more I want it." This was not right. Hiwatari knew it, yet couldn't say why. The boy's suffering seemed to mesh with his soul. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to be hurt.

"You're not well now."

"Satoshi. Fuck me." Daisuke demanded.

Something clicked in Satoshi's mind. Niwa had never called him by his first name before. Never. He was too proper to let it past him. Yet this person....

"I won't. Not until we know what's wrong with you."

"The ambulance is here." Takeshi called from downstairs.

* * *

Comments?

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New year!

Warnings: Incest, Trauma, Dub-con

* * *

The boy sat on a hospital bed, completely aware of his surroundings but choosing to spend time inside his mind. He hadn't spoken once since they left.

"You can bring him home," the doctor spoke to the child's "family". Though even his words expressed his concern, "Don't let him be alone. Try talking to him; have him go to a therapist. I don't know what happened in his past, but he needs help."

"Okay." Emiko, having rushed in once she got the phone call, answered tersely. She was disappointed by this. Would her two most loved men ever be normal?

"He visited a therapist once and has refused to talk to one since." Satoshi interrupted. He stood near her, Takeshi grasping his hand awkwardly. The tension between the two families' only broke when Daisuke was involved.

"Who is he living with now?"

Emiko tried to speak though Hiwatari cut her off, "Me."

The woman's anger was definite. She couldn't even say her own son lived with her. What kind of mother was she?

"If something like this happens again, Daisuke will come with me." Emiko spoke harshly. Ignorance created a farce of what happened. Hiwatari wasn't to blame, but in her mind it was the opposite.

The doctor stood by idly as Emiko and a teenager fought about the boy sitting in a hospital room after attempting to castrate himself.

"If he goes back with you, what do you think is going to happen?" Satoshi spat in a fit of protective anger. "You weren't there yesterday, and because of that he found out and relived all of it. Daisuke can't live with you as long as that man is there."

"Where were you!" Emiko yelled back; the commotion turned the boy's head towards them. "I'm not the only one to blame here. I'm trying."

"I saved him. You're not trying hard enough. Kosuke should be getting the mental help he needs, not sitting around at your home waiting for Daisuke to return."

"He is in counseling. There's only so much I can do!"

"What happens when neither of us is there? Daisuke will fall apart if it happens again. He's on the verge of leaving us now. I will not lose him."

"I-I'm trying..." Emiko began crying, covering her face with her hands in shame. A man suddenly appeared behind her, wrapping his hands snuggly around her.

Satoshi couldn't believe this. Takeshi held his hand tighter, expecting some sort of fight to break out. He was almost right.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Hiwatari bit back further words of anger. Emiko brought him here?

Kosuke stared at the teenager, guilt written all over his face. Satoshi returned the look, disgust breeding in his eyes. The revolting man was here.

"Get out of here before Daisuke sees you."

"I need to apologize." The man said. He looked to his child... who only returned his stare. Daisuke knew he was there.

"From what I've heard, I don't think that's the best thing. Daisuke needs rest," the doctor finally spoke after taking in most of the details in this family problem.

"Just give me two minutes, that's all I'm asking." Remorse....or an emotion akin to remorse glowed around Kosuke. The man seemed normal, but Hiwatari would never believe that.

Ignoring their stares, Kosuke entered the child's room. Hiwatari followed before the man could close the door. "I'm observing."

"Fine."

Kosuke neared Daisuke, though the child's face didn't contort or change. Maybe he forgot again...

When the boy stood up and closed the remaining distance with a kiss, Hiwatari knew something wasn't right.

"You're here..." Daisuke whispered. Kosuke froze in the child's embrace. Disconnecting their bodies, Kosuke placed the child on the bed, sitting in a chair facing him.

"Dai... This is wrong." The father spoke, as if he knew what turmoil the child faced now. "I-I'm different."

Hiwatari laughed derisively in the corner.

Kosuke ignored this and continued speaking to his son, "Daisuke, I'm sorry. You should have never experienced that."

"Don't apologize." Daisuke retorted, and a sly grin grew on his face, "I enjoyed every bit of it. I like it when you put your hands around my throat.... or force your cock inside me.... I like it."

"D-Daisuke?" The man only stared at his child, expecting him to break down or _something_. Daisuke's gaze only brought out the beast inside. Kosuke fought to bring back his self-control. Finding he was safe, the man attempted to clear things up. "No. Don't say that. I was sick when that happened. None of it should have..."

"C'mon...." Daisuke whined, seemingly forcing another kiss. Hiwatari witnessed the man's resolve crumbling. "Hold me..."

"Daisuke. Stop. I won't do that to you again. You need help, allow someone to do that for you."

"Then you help me." The boy crawled onto the man's lap, instigating another kiss. Satoshi watched this happen. Watched his friend force lips on his father. Watched the man's control waver and break.

Kosuke kissed back with as much fervor as his son mustered. The boy nipped at Kosuke, straddling the man, lolling his head back as Kosuke's lips pressed against his neck. The man held Daisuke's hips, trailing his hands up the boy's shirt while his tongue exploited the contours of the child's throat.

"That's enough." Father and son looked at Hiwatari, unaware that he had been there. However, neither of them moved from the other. "Daisuke, get off of him."

"Oh, we're in trouble...." The boy laughed, "We'll continue later."

Daisuke rose from his father's lap, obviously mad by the interruption, and settled on his bed.

Realization lit Kosuke's eyes. "No, we won't." His words were panicked. Immediately he left, storming out of the room. The doctor, Emiko, and Takeshi stared after him, wondering what had happened. They looked to Daisuke, seeing him stretch out on his bed, a smile playing on his lips.

Satoshi walked out of the room, knowledge dancing across his face, "Never let them be in a room together again."

... ...

"Daisuke, would you like to talk about what you're feeling?" Hiwatari asked, sitting alone with the boy in his room. Takeshi had been set free for the day, retiring to his own house to do chores and make dinner.

"Not particularly..." Niwa responded, looking around the room with deep interest.

"You need to. Bottling these feelings inside will only cause more harm." Satoshi attempted to persuade the boy. Though it seemed none of his words were actually piercing the child's mind. Finally the boy answered, finding these pestering questions were going to continue until he spoke up.

"My feelings right now.... Mostly anger and... This unyielding horniness."

Hiwatari was unfazed by this out-of-character display. He had a theory... but it was only that. A theory. "Why the anger?"

"You saw why. Kosuke wouldn't fuck me." The boy looked exasperated, "How is a kiss going to calm me? Pft. And that crap about being sorry. He liked it as much as I did."

"You enjoyed being raped?"

"Can't rape the willing," Daisuke joked. Obviously it wasn't as funny as the boy supposed, finding his friend's face passed its usual seriousness. "Hey, I'm not bleeding anymore. Play with me."

"No," Satoshi said resolutely. "I will not defile you."

"But... Satoshi.... I wanna be touched... Your cock would fit so snuggly inside me..."

"Daisuke. No."

The boy slithered beside Hiwatari on the bed, attempting to grope the teen's nether region.

"I'm in a serious relationship."

"Oh, that's right... You're the bottom...." Daisuke bit his lip indecisively, then smiled wider, "But now is as good a time as any to learn."

Satoshi thought back to Takeshi. At first he was dominate, but as their relationship progressed, Takeshi demanded to enter his lover. Sometimes they traded off.

Niwa noticed the look brought on by reminiscing and unbuttoned the teen's jeans before he could say "no".

"Stop." Hiwatari persisted, "I will hurt you if I have to."

"No you won't. You can't hurt me. Besides, even if you do muster up the guts to do it, I'll like it." Daisuke kneeled on the floor in front of Satoshi, preparing to take the semi-hard arousal into his mouth.

"Daisuke, please. You'll realize that this isn't what you want and you'll be so ashamed that I didn't stop you."

"If what you say is true, and I didn't like Kosuke fucking me, then I'll thank you for easing the pain in my loins rather than me turning to my father again." Daisuke's logic made sense, despite Hiwatari's refusal to accept it.

Niwa swallowed his friend's manhood, lathering his saliva up and down the member. Hiwatari frowned at the boy, finding no pleasure whatsoever. He was skilled, true, but the bobbing motion on Satoshi's cock wouldn't convince his brain any.

"Enter me?" The boy asked, pulling down his own pants and straddling his nonchalant friend. Daisuke made a move to kiss him, but Hiwatari's lips moved away as his hands smoothed over Niwa's back in a comforting gesture.

Daisuke reached behind him to align Satoshi's cock with his entrance; seconds between evening the two parts and complete penetration nonexistent. Niwa gave a passionate moan as he was taken. He began bouncing on his friend's cock when a thought hit him.

"Move your hips, Satoshi..." Daisuke commanded and added, "Jeez, Takeshi was right..."

A surge of anger transformed into desire as Hiwatari flipped the boy onto his back and pounded into him. Why was Daisuke so different? He was being conned into this. He didn't want to do it. Daisuke's screams of pleasure brought the teen back to the present. Hiwatari noticed the bandages and stitches covering the boy's member falling into pieces as Niwa attempted to stroke it.

Blood soaked the protective layer. Daisuke had opened the wound, though he only moaned louder. Then Satoshi noticed how tight the boy was. Takeshi wasn't even this narrow his first time. Nevertheless, Hiwatari continued delving into Niwa, bestowing the boy's sadistic pleasure.

"Satoshi!" The boy screamed, digging honed nails into his friend's clothed shoulders. "Harder..."

Cries similar to sobs poured from the child, effectively shielding his eyes with his palms. Satoshi saw the wetness leak from Daisuke's eyes at the same time he noticed red seeping from the child's entrance, staining the sheets. The boy wiped his eyes in frustration. Hiwatari moved the child's hands from his face, alarmed to find Daisuke's gentle eyes rather than a needy masochist.

"Daisuke... what's wrong?"

"Hiwatari...."

Satoshi instantly pulled out of the boy. Startled and disgusted with himself, Hiwatari stood, fixing his pants and staring at the difference between what he saw now and earlier. Though the differences were in the personalities.

"I-I didn't want to..." Daisuke cried even harder, covering his face with his hands, just like how Emiko had done. "I-I saw everything... But I couldn't control my body. And I ... forced you into ..."

Hiwatari took the seat beside his friend, hugging the boy to him. Daisuke accepted the warm arms gratefully. "I even... kissed him..."

"No. That wasn't you. None of it was you." Satoshi responded, petting the boy's hair, mollifying him to the best of his abilities.

"I-I don't understand," Niwa spoke with mumbled words, shaken past the edge by the recent horrors.

"Daisuke... Have you heard of split personalities?"

* * *

Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to come with you, right?" Hiwatari grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Daisuke when a known "Yes" slid from the boy's tongue. After having sex with Satoshi, Niwa agreed to counseling, obviously disturbed by his twisted show of affection to his father, though not as greatly by consenting with his best friend. But the fact that he could not control any of the acts scared him even more.

Who knew what he would do next? Maybe seduce that monster and...

The possibilities wracked his muscles as his mind thought of different scenarios. Before _any_ of them could happen, he would put his trust into this "counseling" he heard so much about

... ...

"So, Daisuke... Can you explain what has happened?" A lady with dark red hair, about mid-thirties, asked. The room they were in was dimly lit, as if too much light would shine on the deepest truths and reveal them to the public, a comfortable hubble, but the woman cockling him was... uneasy if anything.

"Um... W-well..." The boy paused, unsure of what was appropriate in this kind of situation. Thankfully, Hiwatari cut in,

"The ordeal has been relived too many times to be reiterated."

Mrs. Sessa, the plaque on the table informed Satoshi of this, looked a bit frustrated but pointed at the door to her sub-office. With Hiwatari in tow, they exited the room, leaving Niwa by himself.

Lowering his voice, Satoshi whispered to the councilor, "He was molested and raped by his father. The man has Dissociative Reaction, so he doesn't remember any of it. Daisuke forgot what had happened, and a few days ago he found out. After nearly going through the whole process again, he attempted castration, and ended up in the hospital where his father was. I observed them interacting together... Kosuke was... reluctant but Daisuke forced him into ... violating him...

"When we got home, he begged me to..."

The look on the woman's face told of homophobia. It was only a flash, but Satoshi noticed her eyes radiate disgust, breath hitch at the thought of two males together, and the ultimate proof- a shudder visibly traveling her body, causing her face to cringe and mouth to frown slightly.

"So..." she continued without pausing, ignoring her obvious loathing, "It's unusual for him to consent to having sex?" Confusion was apparent, obviously she didn't understand that gay men (although that wasn't to say Daisuke was gay) did not spread their legs to anything with multiple legs.

"Very. He hated having his father touch him... I'm assuming he has multiple personalities."

The woman walked away without further questioning, and entered the room with Daisuke. She sat in front of the boy while Satoshi sat to his side.

"What do you feel like when this 'other person' takes control?"

Daisuke formed his words carefully, "I... don't feel anything."

"Hm? Explain."

"I don't know. It's only happened once... When it happened, it felt like Dar- erm..."

"What were you saying? Dark?"

"…Darkness... I'm consumed by darkness." Daisuke sighed internally. Thanking his ability to lie for choosing now to obey.

"So when Kosuke was touching you, that didn't happen?"

Niwa froze, absolutely appalled by that things name being spoken with such grace. Whispering with trembling words, the boy spat, "Never."

"Alright." The woman paused. She observed Daisuke's mannerisms, finding his actions normal, a bit uneasy, but nothing out of sorts. "If at all possible, I would like to see your 'other' self. I know the switch is at random... But, call me so I can at least speak to him."

... ...

"I almost told her it feels like Dark taking over..." Daisuke muttered in the limousine. Satoshi sat across from him, hand splayed across his eyes, his pointer and middle finger parted slightly, peeking at Niwa's every move.

"I noticed." Hiwatari mumbled back. He was more exhausted than anything, but his friend was in front of him, pleading for some means of help. Lifting his hand from impeding his view, he saw Daisuke on the verge of tears. "It's not Dark. He wouldn't want this."

"Th-thank you..."

... ...

A whole day passed without incident, one day out of summer break with normalcy. Daisuke acted like he had _before_, as if forgetting about everything that had happened. Hiwatari remembered not to put it past him.

Emiko came up in one uncensored conversation, though Niwa did not appear upset. It was as though he didn't connect the dots. His mother didn't protect him against Kosuke. Though maybe he denied even that fact.

However, it wasn't truly a full day. More like _half_ a day without incident. On the night after Daisuke had visited the councilor, Takeshi spent the night. Although the day was uneventful- just a day sitting inside, watching TV, resting- didn't mean anything was bound to occur.

Daisuke could hear the voices in the room beside his. Hushed panting and debauch creaking. Greatly disturbed by his memories and the fact that two males were exploring each other's bodies in the room next to his, Daisuke closed his eyes. Fervently wishing he were asleep.

... ...

"Slow down." Satoshi commanded; though his words were of no avail, as Takeshi continued the almost violent pace.

"Dai's asleep by now, there's nothing to worry about." The reporter forced Hiwatari's hands back on his hips, guiding him on Satoshi's heated length. They shared a brief kiss before Takeshi's bottom devoured even more.

"I'm not worried about that-"

"For once." The brunette interceded, quickly nullifying the comment with a breathy moan.

"It has been some time since..." Satoshi paused when the reporter made a sharp movement, obviously startling both of them.

"It's only been a week... Jeez..."

"Actually... The day before last, Daisuke..." Now able to speak to his lover about this, Satoshi felt more relaxed. Not to mention what was happening. Before, with that woman, he didn't want her to know the specifics, as if the details would separate himself further from humanity.

"You speak about me while fucking?"

Heavily involved in coitus, Takeshi and Satoshi turned in confusion at the unknown voice. Finally discovering that it was Daisuke, the couple felt a bit more at ease, yet embarrassed by their position.

Niwa smiled, taking in the full scene. Satoshi lay on the bed, hands placed possessively on the reporter's hips, while Takeshi sat on top riding him.

"C'mon, Dai. It was just gettin' good! What do you want?" Takeshi blared, a bit frustrated by the interruption.

Daisuke licked his lips, "I wanna join."

Satoshi quickly reached for the phone, located on a bed side table. Takeshi's hand stopped his. "Who're you callin? The rest of the block so they can join too?"

"No." Hiwatari spat. Alerted by his anger and Saehara's hurt face, he explained more efficiently, "Niwa's councilor told me to call her when his other side appeared."

"What? We're in the middle of something!" Takeshi screamed, ignoring the show of protectiveness, "Your cock is in my ass! You're not stopping."

"Your cock could be in my mouth." Niwa not so subtly suggested to the reporter. A spark of interest lit up precariously. Satoshi saw this and instantly rebuffed,

"No."

"But, Satoshi. You didn't deny me last time..."

Takeshi glared down. But Satoshi wouldn't let this look affect him. He had tried to tell Takeshi.

As if getting back at him, Takeshi made a hand gesture, "C'mon, get on the bed."

Within seconds Niwa was naked and next to the couple. However it took a few hesitant moments to get situated so Satoshi kneeled behind Takeshi while Niwa was below him sucking his cock, and every so while Saehara would gently nibble on Daisuke's.

Shame constantly flowed through Hiwatari's mind. Takeshi's cries for more dampened this guilt, and as he trudged on, Daisuke's whimpers joined his lover's. Later he would regret this, all of them would... Following Takeshi's orders, Hiwatari pounded into him harder, extending his arms around Saehara's chest and hugging his back. _Later_. Not now.

... ...

Daisuke woke surrounded by a thick smell of sweat and semen. An unknown room, he found when he quickly scanned the territory. Though known people slept with him- Takeshi to one side with Hiwatari to the other.

A brief inspection and Daisuke found that they were all naked; that slimy aroma radiating from the mass of nude males. Taking in the situation a third time, Niwa discovered there was no room for error. Something had happened last night. Snapping up, dislodging two sets of hands from his body, the boy struggled out of the bed.

Immediately he spotted his clothes in a pile in the corner, implicating that he had stripped them off willingly. Before he could grab them and make his escape, a body from the bed stirred and groggily sat up.

"Why're you up so early?" Takeshi asked, not really caring, just wanting to cuddle next to Satoshi and sleep some more.

"W-why was I in your bed?" Daisuke inquired, urgency leaking through his crazed gestures.

"You don't remember?" In that moment Satoshi woke and joined his boyfriend's gaze. Seeing Daisuke, the normal Daisuke, Satoshi immediately recognized what was happening. This was the _later_ he foresaw.

"No! I don't remember! Why am I standing here naked? I don't know!"

"Niwa, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." Hiwatari's mollifying voice broke through his tirade. And for that moment Daisuke was at peace. "What's the last thing you remember?'

Niwa stood recollecting his thoughts, "Last night... I heard you... and then I fell asleep. So why am I here?"

"Well..." Satoshi cleared his throat, stalling as much as he could, "We engaged in..."

"I did it with both of you?"

Takeshi wrapped his arms around Satoshi, who fought him back. However, the reporter won, "Yea. It's cuz I got mad at him..."

"So you used me?" Niwa asked incredulously. Not only did he have a three some with his gay friends, but he was a remedy for a lover's spat.

"No. Niwa, you weren't used." Satoshi intercepted the boy's mind. His thoughts were going in circles. He was suffering from _something_; his friends knew and exploited it, which made the illness worse.

"But you had sex with me."

Hiwatari bit his tongue. How could he explain that he was in the middle of releasing his pent up urges when this decision was made? His hormones were raging and he just went with the flow.

No. He knew it was all wrong, but Satoshi still conceded. Only because Takeshi wouldn't have forgiven him. His boyfriend would reject him and go after the vulnerable Niwa.

Or was it a form of protection? _He_ did it instead of having Daisuke run to his father and have even more serious regrets.

"Niwa. Let me call the councilor..."

Daisuke nodded, teary eyed, and silently retreated to his own bedroom. Satoshi reached across Takeshi and grabbed the phone, not even responding when Takeshi kissed his shoulder reassuringly. If he were to respond, Hiwatari knew it would be in anger.

... ...

"I know that you called me because of an emergency... But I wanted to clear up something first..." The councilor, Mrs. Sessa, Satoshi recalled, opened a folder and looked inside regrettably. "I spoke with Kosuke's councilor..."

Niwa flinched at the man's name.

"He never had Dissociative Reaction."


End file.
